


Potato

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [200]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Agents of SHIELD, Hunter goes away for another week and shit goes down that he misses out on again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potato

“HOT POTATO!” 

Hunter slammed his mug down on the counter, ignoring the way Bobbi was hiding her laugh behind her hand, the way even May’s eyes were dancing with mirth.

“What,” he ground out through clenched teeth. “Is a goddamn hot potato. And don’t-” he added, too late.

“YOU HAD TO HAVE BEEN THERE,” everyone chorused.

Hunter sank into his seat, head in his hands, and wondered if it was too late to make a run for it.


End file.
